Attraction: Out-take 1
by arwenforlife
Summary: This is a short chapter, showing what happened after Sam was knocked unconscious, by the serial killer.


**Hello again, thank you for your kind support and your awe-inspiring words. It means more than I could ever hope to say.**

**I wrote this short out-take, to show what happened after Sam was 'brained' by the killer. It was written in minutes, so I hope it makes sense.**

**Standard disclaimer.**

* * *

Sam came to, with a pounding headache and the feeling of something sticky, all over his face and neck.

A sense of dread hit him, as he sat up, trying to get his bearings and realized he was in a ditch on the side of the road.

It all came rushing back to him, when he saw his truck parked, with the hazard lights flashing.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" he shouted, and started scrambling up from the ground.

The rush and sudden movement, made him dizzy and nauseous. He hobbled to his truck, with one hand out-stretched, and the other on the side of his head, until he reached it, where he braced himself against it, to gather his strength.

He fumbled around in his pockets for his keys, only to remember, they were still in the ignition.

It took brute strength and sheer will power, as he battled with grogginess and a massive headache, to pull himself into the vehicle and drove off.

"Mercedes…I'm coming baby," he said aloud, as her image swam in front of him, and tears began to run down his cheeks.

He swiped at them, angry with himself. For leaving her and for believing that murderous bastard, when he spoke about having his son in the back.

He made a hasty call to Chief Michaels, explaining what had taken place, and where he was heading, as he floored his truck. He didn't wait for the Chief's answer, he just threw the phone in the next seat and continued on his way.

His feet remained glued to the accelerator, and at this point, he really didn't give a damn about breaking any traffic laws. His only hope, was to get to M.J's house, on time, without getting himself killed, in the process.

* * *

Less than ten minutes later, he pulled in behind a camper, which could only belong to one person, and ran for the house.

A shot went off, temporarily halting him. M.J's scream, however, shook him up, and then, as if a fire was lit under him, he booked it for the house.

* * *

Inside the house, the sight that greeted him, would have made even the bravest person buckle at the knees, but it did the opposite to him.

The killer was standing over M.J, with a gun pointed at her head, ranting and raving at her, like the lunatic he was.

Something snapped inside of Sam.

He flew right at the guy, catching him unaware and unprepared, knocking him to the ground. The gun sailed across the floor and Sam's fists flew.

His first punch connected with the guy's face, his nose to be exact, and he heard a crunch. His next punch landed squarely in the guy's mouth, and his teeth shattered to the floor.

The sight of the woman he loved and his dad's beloved dog, lying on the floor, and the great amount of blood surrounding them, remained in Sam's vision, as he mercilessly pummeled the killer into a bloody pulp.

The sound of someone entering the house behind him, didn't stop him. He continued to beat the killer, within an inch of his life.

The feel of hands gripping him, and dragging him off, as he struggled to keep landing punches, brought him back to reality. He whirled, to see who had obstructed him, only to see the chief of police looking, sympathetically at him.

"I can't let ya, Sam…even though I want him dead. He's going nowhere, son, and when we're through with him, he won't be able to hurt anyone, ever again."

* * *

Sam looked at the killer, feeling nothing but hatred for him. He could see that the creep was barely breathing. Blood was all over him, especially his face.

And Sam realized then, the chief was right. This fool was done.

He gave a slight nod to the chief, acknowledging him for having the bravery, and the care for him, to stop him from making a huge mistake.

His eyes traveled to his beloved on the floor, and he darted in her direction.

The chief followed him, dropping to his knees, and checking M.J's pulse.

"Help is on the way. She's breathing…everything is going to be okay," he said, as if trying to convince himself, as much as he was trying to convince Sam.

He slid over to Seiko, and stroked his fur, noting that he was breathing, and breathing fine. He rose to his feet, shortly after, and started for the door. With a gentle pat and a light squeeze to Sam's shoulders, he said,

"Hang in there Sam. You did good."

At that, he moved on, to see his deputies lifting the bruised and battered body of the killer, into a police vehicle, to take him and get him checked out.

* * *

Inside, Sam was beside himself with worry.

M.J was laying still and her eyes were closed.

He tried stroking her cheek and her forehead, whist talking to her, but she didn't seem to hear him, or react to his touch.

Murder flashed in his eyes for a second, and he looked back in the direction, of where he had knocked the killer over and punched his lights out. There was blood there also, and he counted three bloody teeth on the floor.

His hand automatically balled into fists, and for just a moment, he waned to finish what he had started, with that copy-cat killer.

* * *

His eyes went back to M.J and determination was born, out of fear, of losing the best thing to happen to him in years.

"Look at me! Damn it, Mercedes, open your eyes. Stay with me. Don't fucking leave me."

He saw her eyes flutter and flew open, and he knew it had to be pain. The grimace on her face, told him as much. Speaking out of fear, he said,

"That's it. That's got your attention. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, baby. I have to keep pressure on it," he said, placing his lips to hers. "I have to hurt you. I'm sorry."

Seeing the confusion in her eyes, almost broke him, but hearing her voice calling his name, refreshed him.

Her concern for him, softened him, as she touched a shaky hand to his temple and said,

"You're bleeding. You're bleeding a lot." His eyes brimmed, with tears, of sadness and happiness, at the same time.

"Yeah. You, too. Help's coming. Just look at me…and talk to me, baby." He saw her trying to focus, as if she was desperately trying to remember something.

"Were you in an accident?" she asked. He had to suppress the urge to rant and tell her about that murderous creep.

"No. You're going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay."

"I can't," she started and the next second, she became animated, as if everything had come rushing back to her. "Seiko. The dog. The dog."

* * *

His heart nearly broke.

Her voice was laced with pure fear.

"Stay down and stay still! He's okay. He's going to be okay. Hear that? Hear the sirens? Help's coming."

"He was in the house. He was going to shoot the dog. I couldn't let him shoot the dog. He…the gun. He has a gun."

Trying to keep her still and calm, was taking a toll on him, but his concern for her, outweighed everything else. He laid his forehead on hers, inhaling her goodness and everything he loved about her.

"Not any more. Don't worry about him. I broke his nose for ya."

"I was going to fight…going to try…but the dog…he came to save me. I need to close my eyes."

Panic gripped Sam.

Closing her eyes, may mean…she'll never open them again. And he just couldn't handle that.

"No you don't. You need to look at me. You need to stay awake." He heard the ambulance pull up and shouted, "Back here! Hurry, for Christ's sake. I can't stop the bleeding."

Her voice sounded then, small and faint.

"High school."

"What?" he asked.

"Matt Merchant. Tell the chief," she finished, as the darkness consumed her.

* * *

Panic reared its head again, making Sam grip her and shout for her.

"M.J! Mercedes. Please, baby…wake up. I need you. Wake up, baby…please…" His frantic cries were interrupted by paramedics, saying,

"Sir? Let us have her. We'll take good care of her."

He reluctantly released his grip, and after laying a snotty kiss on her lips, he eased back, to let them do their jobs.

He eyed their every move, as they cleaned her up and patched her up. When they lifted her onto the gurney, to be transported in the ambulance, he stayed hot on their heels and got in with her.

After they had done the same to Seiko, and placed him in the ambulance, beside her, they took off for the hospital.

* * *

Sam remained in a state.

His wound needed attention, and he still had a massive headache, but the only thing he could think about, was the woman laying, unconscious, on the gurney in front of him.

He held her hand, with his head bowed and said a silent pray, that everything would indeed be okay.

* * *

**So, how did I do? I would like to do a few more out-takes, but I'm not promising anything, because, I still have my other stories to update. I've already started writing the update for Camping Out, so that should be posted in about two days. Until next time, much love to you.**


End file.
